Rules For Assassins & Hitmen
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In which, there are many rules in assassinating the Vongola Decimo so that the assassination will be a success...it just so happens that it's easily broken. And so many assassins and hitmen have embarrassing failures and traumatizing experiences.


**Rules For Assassins & Hitmen  
****By: BrokenBlackCat**

For new and in-training assassins and hitmen, there were few rules that they need to know and be warned about concerning mafia families, specifically the Vongola Family. This was made after various number of embarrassing failures and traumatizing experiences in the assassination of the Vongola Decimo.

Rule 1: One must be professional at all times. They must never give into the urge to flirt or to fight. Why?

In cases, if one were to flirt at someone—a certain brunet with honey-brown eyes—when they're disguising themselves as normal students, then they should be prepared to maim by protective friends of said person. It wouldn't really be that bad after all, they were highly trained assassins and hitmen.

But considering their opponents were actually people from mafia, who were far more powerful and intimidating than them, they should probably be afraid. It was far worse if said person they flirted got angry at them because they attacked his friends and famiglia. After all, said person they flirted was actually the powerful Vongola Decimo.

This rule lead to the second rule.

Rule 2: Know your target. One should not ever forget how his target looked like and how they acted. They'll never know if they angered their target or if they made themselves suspicious.

Instances, they forgot to look at their target's appearance. They wouldn't be able to find out their target in the whole school or in Namimori. They would likely run into their target and let them go without knowing that person was the target. It could lead to Rule 1 where they flirted with their target then to being maimed by the target's guardians or protectors.

It would also lead to another rule.

Rule 3: Never underestimate your targets and people around you. It was as stated. They should be caution to everyone around them.

Even children, animals or students were something they should be wary about. They could never knew that these children might be the Lightning Guardian or Fong's student after all. They could never knew that the cute small animals like hedgehog, cat, dog, swallow, lion cub, kangaroo and owl, were Box Weapon of the Vongola Famiglia as well.

They might even underestimate the Vongola Decimo since he didn't look like he's one of the most powerful boss in the mafia world. Of course, that being said, they would also underestimate his guardians since they were still in school and who would even dare to think of teenager as powerful beings in mafia?

Not to mention, there were rumors about said Decimo being a "Dame-Tsuna". People shouldn't blame the new assassins and hitmen for underestimating their opponents. Though, they really shouldn't be too careless to ignore the next rule.

Rule 4: Never fall in love. That was self-explanatory.

This should be a standard rule for assassins and hitmen. After all, they're in the field of killing as an occupation so they should never allow their emotions to cloud their judgement. This was something akin to Rule 1. Only difference was that Rule 4 was specific. Though, it wouldn't really matter if the person they fell for was a normal citizen.

But technically, falling for their target or people around their target was a very stupid thing to do. Luckily, if they didn't speak up about their feelings, they would be safe.

However, if they did speak up their feelings, it would lead to breaking the most crucial and the last rule.

Rule 5: Confessing their feelings. If they did this, they would experience the most painful thing and they would find themselves running for their lives. Why?

Considering that the people around them were normal citizen then surely if they confessed to one of them, it wouldn't be a matter of time before someone found out they're assassins. It would be really painful to be rejection after finding out their occupation. Though, in some rare cases, they might be accepted but it was a slim chance.

However, if the person they liked was someone from mafia then it would turn into a disaster. Forget about being accepted or not. The mere thought that they were there to try to assassinate someone in Namimori would make them loss all their chance.

In another case, if they did like the Vongola Decimo and did confess their feelings to him, then they would be treated as target practice by everyone close to said person, even if they didn't know of their occupation. Call these people protective or possessive, it didn't really matter. The Vongola Decimo had a family that clearly disliked suitors, regardless of which gender.

It would actually be worse if a certain freelance hitman in a form of a sadistic baby mentioned about them being assassins or hitmen. They would definitely fail their mission and would barely be able to move at the traumatizing scenes they had experienced.

Actually, there were other rules but these five were the most important. Though, it really didn't make any difference since many assassins and hitmen kept on breaking these rules.

Like what was happening now.

"HIEEE! Minna-san, please don't kill him!"

Tsuna frantically tried to stop his three guardians from killing the person who had just confessed to him in front of school after classes were done. Seriously, he was glad that Hibari and Mukuro never cared for him like how Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei did. He was sure he wouldn't be able to stop those two from killing his admirer if that happened.

He was also glad that Chrome and Enma weren't violent so they never tried anything to people who confessed to him other than talking. Though, sometimes, he was rather confused when he could hear shouts of terror whenever that happened but he brushed it off as something he just imagined.

Now, it was really flattering that someone had liked him but he was rather confused. The people who liked him were always new in town and were in both gender—though males were larger number than females. It was really something that hit a nerve. Foreign people seemed to like him more than people from his own town.

Also, it was really uncomfortable to think that there were straight males that went gay because of him. Or rather just the idea of males liking him made him awkward.

"But Juudaime, these person doesn't deserve your awesomeness!"

"I want to extremely test this guy if he's extremely worthy of you, Sawada!"

"I don't think this guy deserve you, Tsuna."

It's actually weirder that his friends always grew protective whenever a possible girlfriend or boyfriend was around. They acted on impulse and tested the suitors in their own way. Some just really went extreme—like Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and etc—and others were normal—Enma, Chrome, etc. Few just seemed like they didn't care or found it amusing—Mukuro, Hibari, etc.

It escaped his noticed that everyone was actually always protective of him, even without the suitors with how they glared at anyone unworthy.

"You really have to outdo yourself, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated with an amused smirk as he watched the scene in front of him. Said male turned to his tutor for assistant in stopping his friends but was stopped by the next words the baby muttered. "After all, you have assassins sent to kill you falling for your charm."

The Vongola Decimo and his friends blinked, processing what was revealed and the said assassin paled at being found out. He paled more if possible when he felt massive killing intent sent to him and it wasn't just by the three guardians who were attacking before.

All Tsuna saw was blurry before he heard very loud screams of horror. He thought he even saw his Cloud and two Mist guardians joining the hunt for the assassin. He also thought he saw his red-haired friend joining in. Maybe he was seeing things?

You know what else he just thought?

"Guys, don't kill him! He was just sent here and we still haven't questioned him!"

The person in charge of training assassins and hitmen sighed deeply in his seat. There went another failure in the attempts of assassinating a certain Vongola Decimo.

Haa, and he even went through a lot of trouble creating rules, too.

* * *

**Black-chan:** ...what? I just thought about it since I watched this new anime "Akuma no Riddle". And isn't it just great? There's so many new animes this month~! I want someone to do a KHR version of "Akuma no Riddle" or "One Week Friends" or any new animes~!


End file.
